The Land Above the Clouds
by ThePokemonNerd
Summary: Humanity lives on islands that float in the sky. Everyone knows the old legends as to why the land was risen to the sky, but no one knows for sure. A young, talented sky knight in training, a noble born boy who wants to be anything but and a street rat with only an alias and a dragon make it their quest to find out why and journey to what lies below the clouds in the sky. AcceptOCs
1. Part 1

Part 1

There was a whistle to the wind that made Aiden's ears sore. Where the hell was Grant anyway- the agreed meeting point was at the western edge of Striaton island at nine. Aiden thought of how it was stupid of him to arrive at the correct time anyway, knowing his best friend. Grant had never showed up on time for anything in his life.

The sun was setting in Aiden's eyes; the massive star was folding itself behind clouds a million miles from where Aiden sat at the edge of the sky island. He thought for a moment of what would happen if he fell off the edge. Well, he thought what would happen if he fell and the Sky Guards didn't catch him on their Pokémon. Would he fall and fall forever or would he hit ground beneath the clouds and die. Nobody knew the answer; everybody knew the 'legend' of how the cloud islands came to be, but no one really knew what was below the clouds.

"Hey Aiden!" Grant called as he ran up the hill to the edge of the island. He sat beside his friend and patted him on the back as he did. "What part of 'be at the edge by nine' do you not understand Grant?"

"Sorry bud," Grant said laughed, "Got distracted."

"Distracted?"

"You don't want to know buddy." Aiden left it at that, with Grant it could have been anything.

"So…" said Grant.

"So… are we really going to do this?" Aiden's voice sounded scared.

"Of course," Grant said, standing up and pulling Aiden up as he did.

"Are you sure they are trained enough?"

"Positive, now we jump on three ok?"

"Ok."

"One…" Aiden's looked over the edge of Striaton island, to the cream clouds below. "Two…" He looked back to Grant as he counted, a smile stretched wide across his face. "Three."

They jumped.

If Aiden's ears were sore before, then they were in hell now. Falling, the sky hit everything it had against Aiden, but he still broke through. He fell at a speed unimaginable to the boy before that moment. His body hurt like hell, but at the same time he was in heaven. There was no ground to hold him down, he couldn't tell if he was moving up or down for a second. It didn't feel like falling, it felt like flying.

"The whistle!" Grant called out to him. Aiden dared to open his eyes. He saw Grant falling head first, his face made unmovable by the force of the wind. Grant reached into his shirt and pulled out a whistle wrapped around his neck. He blew into the piece of carved wood, but the whistle wasn't designed for human ears. Aiden heard nothing.

Aiden did the same as Grant had done. His whistle was also tied around his neck. It was wooden, made by his father on his tenth birthday. Aiden had used it to call his Pokémon hundreds if not thousands of times, but this was the first time that it seriously mattered if his Pokémon came to his call or not.

The two teenagers fell for five seconds more before two feathered giants appeared from above, swooped underneath and carried them upwards. The boy's birds had heard there call and came to catch them.

This part was familiar to Aiden. He had flown his bird since his bird had let him on five years ago. He stroked the Pokémon's neck, under its feathers, and leant in against it.

"Thanks for catching me Fallon," he whispered into his braviary's ear. Fallon hawked back.

Aiden looked over to Grant and his talonflame named Burnly. They flew together back to the edge of the island, where the birds dropped the boys off.

"Woah," said Grant, his smile was far bigger than it had been before.

Aiden felt inside, he wanted to fall a hundred thousand times more.

…

Crumberly Castle was a beacon of light atop the hill where it sat wherever the Lord and Lady hosted a party. All nobility attended, occasionally even the royal family came. It was a rare event, but not an event to be missed. It was at these elegant events that Lord Cragspur showed of his impossibly rare Pokémon to his friends. The lugia, probably the last of its kind, was the main reason there parties were always a success. Everyone loved these events, apart from the Cragspur children.

Monica Cragspur, the oldest, hated these parties because it was at them that her mother and father tried to marry her off to Prince Makoll. Monica had no interest in marrying the prince. Sure he was hot, in a 'he is hot because he is totally rich' kind of way, but Monica had no intention of marrying for status or becoming princess or having anything to do with the princes grandfather the King.

Lily Cragspur, the youngest hated these events because she was never allowed to enjoy them. She was only ten years old, and always sent to her room before they begun. From her bedroom she could hear the party going on without her, and it sucked. Lily had once tried to sneak into one, but a guard had caught her and on every party night after that, guards stood in front of Lily's bedroom as punishment. It was kind of silly, guards to watch if a little girl stayed up past her bedtime, but Lord Cragspur was serious when it came to teaching lessons.

Brandon Cragspur, the middle child, hated them because of how much his parents changed and really how traditional the events had to be. They were normal everyday kind of people usually, but around the other nobility they changed into 'proper folk' and did everything by the book. Brandon of course had to follow in suit; he had to talk to people in the most absurd ways; he had to eat in using a million different utensils and he had dance a million dances with a million different girls because of the age old rule "an unmarried man can't leave the ballroom until he has danced with every unmarried maiden." The fact that he had to dance with girls in the first place appalled him, he would much rather be dancing with the boys. He really would just rather spend the night reading, or be at a party where traditions didn't have to be followed.

The ball was about to begin, the sun had almost faded and the first of the guests were soon to arrive. As per tradition, the hosting family was lined up before there stairs to welcome incoming guests. The Cragspur family stood in order of age with Lord Arron Cragspur furthest to the left, with his wife Lady Lillian Cragspur to his right. Eighteen year old Monica stood beside her mother with sixteen year old Brandon to her right. The youngest Lily was already in bed, much to her complaint.

Guards opened the doors as the first noble family walked in.

"That's Lord Valora, Lady Valora and their son Gregor Valora," Brandon whispered to his sister. She never remembered names of any noble families, while Brandon had a good memory for such things.

"I know who they are," Monica replied, "Who could forget a face like Gregor Valora's."

Monica was right: Gregor Valora was by far the most handsome little Lord (as sons of Lords were commonly called) Brandon knew of. He had deep hazel eyes that both siblings had stared longingly into on more than one occasion; short wavy jet black hair not unlike Brandon's and was extremely muscular.

"Did he not have a younger sister?" asked Monica, "Angela or something?"

"Agatha Valora, she has not been present at an party since the start of the year…"

"Oh yeah I remember talking to Harriet about that; she thinks she's was zoroark," Monica said a little too loud.

"Shh you two," their mother said, without moving her head. The Lord and Lady Valora approached. "Tonight is the big night."

Big night? Brandon couldn't think what his parents meant by that. Was there something special happening at this ball. His parents hadn't mentioned anything different.

The three nobles approached and then greeted each of the family in turn. Monica spent a little too long with Gregor, and their mothers noticed, pulling the two apart. Gregor smiled back as he with herded away by his father, and Brandon saw how his sister blushed at a wink from Gregor Valora.

"What's going on there?" Brandon whispered, as they awaited the next guests.

"Oh nothing," Monica giggled.

"Shh!"

…

Aiden arrived back at his home soon after ten o'clock. He tried to be quiet as he entered, know full well it was past when he was allowed out till on a school night.

His parents were sitting at the dining room table. His mother was filling in her work schedule and his father sat across from him, reading.

"Ah, the wanderer returns," his mother said laughing.

His father closed over his book. "So, is there a reason you are out so late son?" His father had a much more serious tone than his mother did. While she would be willing to joke about their son being slightly late home, her husband was not.

"Me and Grant were… hanging out in town," Aiden said. He hadn't thought up an excuse, hoping his parents would be asleep when he returned. He couldn't tell them he had been sky falling; it was his father's job to prevent people from doing so.

Aiden's father, Henry Beakel, was head of the King's Sky Guard for Striaton island and the seven surronding smaller islands, whose main roles was to stop those who fell from the side of sky islands. It wasn't a serious offence, but it was a common one. The amount of people who fell without a Pokémon to catch them was incredibly high according to Aiden's father's complaints.

Twenty watchmen were ever present on tiny islands below Striation, waiting for those who drop. If Aiden and Grant had fallen a few hundred metres more, they would've been caught by sky guards. Aiden was thankful they hadn't, his father would surely have heard if his son had been jumping off the side of the island, and Aiden was sure his father wouldn't be happy.

"In town?" his father questioned, "Alright then…" He got up from his seat, and with his book, went upstairs.

Aiden's mother waited for his father to close the bedroom door before she spoke.

"He knows…"

Aiden could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Knows what?"

"He knows that you threw yourself of the side of the island."

"Oh god," Aiden groaned. He felt crap. If he would have known that his father had known then he probably wouldn't have lied to his face. Embarrassment ate him alive; he folded his arms and rested his head between them never wanting to emerge.

"How does he know?" Aiden said, muffled as he still had his head in his hands.

"Fallon," he mother said. She sat down, opposite her son. "That bird has never taken flight so fast, so we knew you were in danger. Your father and I followed Fallon, and saw you and Grant jumping off the side of the island like maniacs. He was of course grumpy, as usual, but son you should know I was extremely proud of you."

Aiden raised his head, confused and embarrassed of his mother's admiration at the same time.

"Wh-what?"

"I was so proud of you; you were so brave to do that. I still remember ten year old you nervous to get on Fallon, your father catching you when you fell off. Tonight I saw you jump of the side of the world, with total faith in your Pokémon. How could I be anything _but _proud?"

Aiden was blushing. His mother outstretched her hands across the table, meeting her sons.

"Never mind what your dad thinks, but don't do that again, not before you get your licence at least ok?"

"Ok…" Aiden could easily agree to that.

"Now, off to bed. School at six tomorrow, come on."

…

Guests after guests after guests arrived to the party. Brandon's legs were sore from having to constantly stand up straight after around the fifteenth family.

The doors opened again.

"The childless Duke and Duchess of Inverkeep," Brandon whispered to his sister.

"Thanks," she said smirking, "I thought they were the Lord and Lady of Gyrahold."

"No, they couldn't come…"

"How come?"

"I'll tell you later. It's absolutely scandalous."

Brandon and Monica loved to gossip about other nobles. They always felt so excluded from it all; their family's island was far away from other sky islands, so they were usually excluded from the drama of the rest of the kingdom, much to their parents dismay. At any giving opportunity, Lillian and Arron Cragspur would be mingling with nobility or trying to marry off their children.

"Good evening, Duke Inverkeep," Lillian said, kissing the hand of the Duke, "It is a pleasure to have you attend."

"Oh I wouldn't miss one of these for the world. Your lugia is going to be doing a show, yes?"

"But of course," Lord Cragspur interjected, showing the silver whistle wrapped around his neck the lugia would be called with.

"Ah, the Duchess and I are very excited."

Brandon saw both of the adults before him, jumping like idiots. There was no way in hell that they would be here if his father didn't have a lugia on call. His family wasn't exactly high nobility. Sure they had titles of Lords and Ladys but they lived far from the main kingdom, and were excluded from many events.

The Duke and Duchess moved on into the main hall where Brandon could hear the party start. He would have done anything other than walk into the hall, like he knew he soon would have to do.

Brandon was awoken from his daydream by trumpets outside the castle.

"Oh god, it's the Royal family!" Lord Arron said startled, he moved to in front of his family to inspect them. "Children straighten up please."

Brandon and Monica both unwillingly straightened their backs. Brandon stood slightly taller over his sister. He remembered when they were younger, and Monica teased him about how much taller she was. Brandon stuck out his tongue to his sister, and she laughed as he did.

"Kids," the father said, far more seriously than usual, "This is serious time alright. This is the royal family. This is the time where we need to be smiling, straight backs and following all the rules."

"The rules," Brandon groaned to himself, "Kill me now."

The castle doors opened like before, but in a very different way than before. There was something in the air, even Brandon could feel it. The royal family had definitely arrived.

All six of them walked in a line. The eldest, the Sky King Oleg Culous and his wife, Queen of the Clouds Floria Culous stood in the middle with the princes and princesses to their left and right. Right of the King was his son, Prince Granill and right of him was his eldest daughter Princess Louisan. Left of the Queen was Prince Granill's other two children, Prince Makoll and Prince Boltan. The complete royal family all wore their family's colour, Sky White, and each walked with high confidence. It was as if they owned Crumberly Castle, and they kind of did. The Sky King had power over most of the known sky islands, including the tiny island Brandon's family had power over.

Brandon didn't dare whisper their names to his sister; he knew how his parents would react and he was pretty sure his sister knew who the royal family were.

"Your highness, it is an honour to have you attend," Brandon's father said, dropping to one knee and bowing his head to his king. His mother did the same, as did his sister reluctantly. Brandon did the same, he wouldn't dare mess this up for his parents. Brandon shared his sister's mentality of not caring for the royal family at all, but he knew how much it mattered to his parents so he bowed and said the same words as his father as the king passed him.

Each one of the royal family passed over Brandon, the princess petting his head as she did. After he had risen back up, with the rest of his family, the royals were stopped from walking into the hall by their patriarch.

The King turned back round, and everyone present crowded into a circle as the king made motions with his hands for his children and the Cragspur family to do so.

"I was going to announce it in the ball, but before I do I figured you should know beforehand Cragspur."

"Know what, your grace?" Brandon's father asked. His face showed concern, but also a hint of excitement.

"Know that I have thought long over your proposal, and that under the terms where your lugia is given to the queen's clouds, I will see that your daughter Lady Monica Cragspur marry my grandson, Prince Makoll Culous."

Brandon couldn't tell who was more shocked of his family. The royal family saw no shock in the announcement and turned to walk into the grand hall. Brandon first looked to his sister. From his face he could tell she knew nothing of this. Her face was in a state of absolute shock. He then looked to parents, both happier than he had ever seen them.

"Isn't this the best news!?"

…

**Ok so this is a rework of two of my previous stories mixed into one. It follows three different teenagers living in the sky islands. In the next chapter I will be introducing the third main character and will be telling the legend of how the sky islands came to be. **

**I am looking for some OCs as side characters. The form will be on my profile soon after this story is uploaded and please leave a review if you are interested in submitting a character. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Lord and Lady Cragspur walked giddily into grand hall, leaving there two children alone.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Monica proclaimed, after her parents were far away enough they wouldn't hear.

"I take it you didn't know about it then," said Brandon.

Apparently Brandon and Monica's father, Lord Cragspur had made a proposal to the king that his daughter would marry the Prince, under the condition the lugia that the Cragspur family owned would be given to the Crown.

"I had no fucking clue!" Monica answered in a state of absolute rage. "Did you!?"

There was fury in her voice that made Brandon scared of his sister. "Uh n-n-no."

"Good… This is absolute shit. Why wouldn't father tell me?"

"I presume because he didn't know for certain if his proposal would be agreed too. At least the king told us now; imagine if we found out in the ball."

"Oh how gracious of the motherfucking king!"

Monica's opinions of the Sky King Oleg were well known, at least to Brandon. Although he didn't concern himself terribly with politics, his sister sure did. It was her belief that the Sky King was the most corrupt villain there was in the whole of the known world.. As the king passed over her earlier, Brandon could see his sister almost physically be sick. She was civil around him, only for her parent's sake.

"Shh, quieten down." Brandon didn't want her to be heard by those in the ball room. The siblings stood outside, in the main entrance to their estate. They would soon have to join the party however.

"I can't go in there," Monica said waving her hands, "I can't, I can't."

"Mother would roast you alive if you don't go in," Brandon told her in honesty, "Especially considering you are about to be become betrothed to Prince Makoll. Look, I hate these nights more than you do; come on we will walk in together."

"Ok then," Monica said. Even though she had a face of fire on, Brandon could tell this was an under-reaction from his sister. There was no way on all of Giratina's distortion world that his sister would marry Prince Makoll; Brandon would bet everything he owned on it. "Let's just try and enjoy the evening."

Monica was of course being sarcastic. Since his first ball 6 years ago, Brandon hadn't enjoyed a moment.

Arm in arm, the Cragspur siblings walked into the ballroom when a strange thought occurred to Brandon; surely if the Cragspur lugia would be given to the Crown, then this was the last ball there would be at their castle. Many of the Lords and Ladies present tonight only came for the grand lugia show, and without the legendary Pokémon there was no chance in hell half of them would show up. Brandon for once walked into the party with a smile on his face, knowing it would be the last one he would have to attend.

…

Dragons were rare beasts in the Sky Islands, much like legendary Pokémon were in times before. Few nobles owned a dragon type Pokémon, and there was only one person living on the streets who owned a dragon type Pokémon.

"Little girl there is nowhere else to go!" The Sky Guard said. He had his broadsword drawn and pointed at the young hooded girl he was backing into the alleyway. "We have you surrounded!"

The street rat swivelled 180 degrees to see two more guards coming at her from the other side of the alleyway.

"Now, are you going to come with us without any more hassle?"

The girl laughed, and brought out from around her neck a brass whistle. At the sight of the whistle, all three guards lunged at the girl, but she ducked and rolled herself out of harm's way. When she was no longer surrounded by Sky guards, she ran, at a pace that would rival a liepard.

The three enforcers were back on their feet and chased after the girl, but it was too late; she had already blown her brass whistle.

Within mere seconds, swooping down into the alleyway between the girl and the guards was a large dragon. Shrouded in darkness, the guards couldn't make out the identity of the Pokémon. They could however make out the silhouette of the large Pokémons three distinct heads, each priming a hyper beam to attack them.

The girl jumped onto her hydreigon back, standing now high above the Sky Guards.

"Drop everything you have no yourself, and Soot won't incinerate you!" she commanded with a smirk in her mouth.

The Sky Guards followed the street rats order, dropping wallets and swords and helmets. From under the dragon's wings two sneasel dashed collecting the riches they had dropped, and jumping onto the dragons back. They depositing the loot into a container on the hydreigon's back.

"That will be all, fair gentlemen." The girl said, removing her hood to reveal her short honey blonde hair. Her hydreigon began to beat its massive wings, blowing two of the guards to the ground. It flew up into the night sky, taking the blonde girl and her two sneasel with her.

"Was that the girl the Nimbasa guys were talking about… the one with the hydreigon. The girl called Q." one of the guards said, looking up into the sky in disbelief.

"How many street rats you seen with a dragon at their call!" the eldest guard's sneered, "That was Q alright. Call the high guards, tell her the dragon girl is in Opelucid. There's no way she can hide that beast in the crown city." The elder guard laughed, even though he had just had his sword stolen by the dragon rider Q.

…

Aiden Beakel was waked in the night by the cawing of a familiar bird. Groggily emerging from his bed, the boy looked out of his second story window to see his friend Grant on the back of his fire bird. The talonflame hawked again at the sight of Aiden.

In his sleepy state, Aiden had trouble opening the window. When he did, the cold wind pierced the skin of the boy wearing only his underwear. In a whisper, he said "Why in the name of the seven skies are you outside my window? Grant it's the middle of the night."

Aiden looked up at the sky. The moon was high and judging from its position Aiden guessed it was maybe 3 AM.

"Dude you've got to come see this," Grant whispered back, "Something freaky is going on."

Aiden clambered on the clothes he had worn earlier which were still slung over his wooden desk chair. When dressed, he climbed out of his window, onto the window ledge. From there he jumped down onto the cart that sat below his window, as he had done a fair few times before. The cart was there for the very reason of late night excursions.

"Where are we going?" Aiden asked still half asleep. He hadn't bothered to fix his hair, so his blonde top was still in a state of bedhead.

"It's a surprise, but you'll need Fallon."

Fallon wasn't so much of a rule breaker. He was the son of Aiden's father's Braviary, and had been raised to be the bird of a Sky Guard. Aiden _had _been raised to be a Sky Guard as well, but birds mature fasten than humans and Aiden wasn't going to be a Sky Guard any time soon. He was only sixteen, and didn't even have an All Sky license, (he was allowed to fly with his provisional 'one island license' Aiden got when he was ten) and that was required of any Sky Guard in training.

Everyone presumed Aiden would follow in his father's footsteps, becoming the next Head of Guard, but Aiden wasn't like his father. When Henry was fourteen he had already achieved an All Sky licence, and had left for the academy before his fifteenth birthday. Aiden had sat his licence test four different times, all failing.

On the physical side of things, Aiden had done fine. He had shown great control of his Pokémon, and flew fast and with ease. It was the written portion (where a clear understanding of cloud conduct must he shown) that Aiden had failed on, all four times.

Since he turned fifteen, Henry had accepted his son wouldn't be a Sky Guard. Neither of them wanted it for Aiden.

"There's no way Fallon is going to come with me. He feels betrayed about today!" Aiden's bird hadn't been totally informed on the jump of the side of the island the boys had conducted earlier that day.

"Well, I'm sure Burnly could take both our weights."

The talonflame cawed in disagreement, before reluctantly cawing in a way that let Aiden know it was safe to climb on.

The fire bird took flight with both boys on board. Aiden sat behind Grant, who controlled the bird with reins. Fallon hadn't needed reins for flight since Aiden was twelve, the bird knew how to fly. Burnly on the other hand, wasn't as tame as Fallon.

Burnly flew the boys around the island, before jettisoning its path to travel downwards, below the large island.

"Uh, Grant! Where are we flying?"

"Just hold on!" Grant called back. Aiden could hear in his voice his smile.

Grant reined Burnly to an abrupt stop and landed her on a tiny island far below Striaton. It was just big enough for Grant, Aiden and Burnly to all fit on.

"Grant if we get caught this far from the island!" Aiden said, trying to keep his voice low in case of Sky Guards.

"It's fine, there are no Guards about I checked earlier."

Aiden still felt uneasy.

"What have you got to show me anyway?"

"Look down."

Grant was already crouched down on the tiny islands edge, peering over the side. Aiden joined him.

Below, through the thick clouds, Aiden saw blasts of colour. Explosions, like fireworks, he could barely make out through the layers and layers of cloud.

"Listen closely," Grant said in a whisper. Aiden did.

"With each colour can a noise. He saw a blast of blue and with it the sound of an explosion happening very far away. The same happened with a dim red, a sound like a powerful Pokémons hyper beam.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, quietly so he could still hear.

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Grant said, surprisingly happy for having no idea. "But isn't it crazy, like it's all a big conspiracy. There's supposed to be nothing down there! But there is! There's colour."

…

The Story of Everything – Part I

Long ago humans and Pokémon lived on land. There were no sky islands, only earth and the sky above. But the earth was a terrible place. Covered in chaos and darkness, there was no escape from evil. Pokémon and humans did not work together like they do in the sky. All Pokémon were the enemies of humans, and humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction by the large Pokémon.

There were two humans who prayed to a good dragon, a Pokémon of fire and electricity who could help humanity. The good dragon answered their prayer, and came down to save them. He split himself into two dragons, called by the humans as Reshiram and Zekrom, so each of the humans could have a dragon to ride.

The human rider of Zekrom started to destroy all he could, while the rider of Reshiram saved all she could.

The destruction of Zekrom and their rider caused themselves and everything they created to sink deep into the earth, until it was destroyed by the fires that lay below. Eventually the fires burned out, and there was nothing of earth any more.

The saving of Reshiram and their rider cause themselves and everything they saved to be raised to the clouds. In the clouds, humans found that Pokémon acted friendlier and less aggressive, and the rider of Reshiram was thanked by the humans she had saved. They crowned her the first Queen of the Clouds, and all her descendants reigned as rulers of her sky kingdom.

There was no earth anymore, everything saved with raised to the sky and everything damned was burned.

…

A three headed dragon wasn't easy to keep out of sight, especially in the royal city of Opelucid.

In the day, Opelucid looked like a crown. Most of its buildings were gold, if not yellow or beige, in colour and these buildings formed a massive ring around the Opel lake. On the island in the centre of the lake sat the largest building in all of the seven skies: the Golden Alcasar of Opelucid. A dragon was a prized after Pokémon; even a goomy would attract hundreds of buyer. And if it wasn't for sale, it would attract hundreds of thieves.

The slums of the city formed an outer ring to the crown, where it would have been probably even harder to hide a dragon. The slums were notorious for extremely high levels of crime. Growing up there, you would learn to trust no-one.

Luckily, the girl hiding the hydreigon was in Opelucid's crown, and knew exactly where to go.

Q flew low over the crown. In the darkness, the black dragon would not be seen. The crown was no crown at night; no candles were lit in the city while the Queen of the clouds was not in her castle, and the queen was at a ball. Some smaller lords party, Q had heard someone say.

The dragon stopped as it reached Q's destination. The young girl jumped off her Pokémon, accompanied by her sneasel, who carried with them the large loot crate that was strapped onto the hydreigons back.

"Thanks Soot," Q said as she hugged Soot's main head. Her other heads wrapped around Q, returning the hug.

The dragon silently took off again, to its hiding spot in the forests outside the city. She stayed there, in her underground cave unless Q was thieving, where Soot then sat perched on a building nearby.

Q and her sneasels jumped off the roof they had been landed on, down into a small courtyard surrounded by the beige signature buildings of Opelucid city. It was in complete darkness, but Q knew where to go.

With the sneasels help, she moved a large crate to the side, and opened the wooden hatch that was underneath. Q could see dim light and hear a little bit of noise down the rabbit hole in the ground. She sent the loot crate down the hole first, and then with her Pokémon followed it. The sides of the rabbit hole were carved smooth, and a rope ladder hung against the sit. At the holes end was an underground alcove, big enough for Q to stand herself up in. She knocked on the door seven times, and from inside she could hear music being played and people talking.

The door opened with a creek, and Q was hurried in by an old man with a friendly face. She was led into a underground cave of sorts, as big as a bar would be. The place was infact a bar and an inn.. The Crown Cove was established for the thieves of the city to stay in; those on good terms with Miss E that would be.

"Wasn't expecting you girl," he said with a smile. The man held the door open as the sneasels carrying the loot crate inside. "Oh that looks heavy, you been busy the night then."

The inside of the establishment was like any other pub you would walk into, e

"An estate on the East side, stole a few diamonds that the lady wouldn't miss. Also got a couple of Sky Guard swords and wallets."

The man grumbled. "You shouldn't mess with the Sky guards. They remember faces, and I bet you showed them your face."

"I like to see the look on_ their_ face when they realise they have been swindled by a sixteen year old."

The tavern was unusually quiet, considering the time of night. Three individuals sat around a table, and behind the counter stood a man with a stern straight staring face. He was tall and muscular with thick eyebrows on his thin head. He was T, the man 'married' to Miss E.

Across the counter, sat two people, neither of them talking to each other but instead enjoying the silent company the other provided.

Q knew these people well. They were the only people she would ever want to call 'friends.'

The one closest to the door looked like a girl from the door, but closer inspection found that he was male. Most of those under the employment of Miss E kept their names a secret from others, and this man was no different. For two years, Q had known him only as Y.

Y was often mistaken as a female; he had a slender, somewhat feminine, build to him and he wore his long brown hair in a ponytail. While Q would consider Y a friend, Y wouldn't consider Q one. Y had learned growing up in the slums of Opelucid that thieves didn't have friends. As had happened all of his life, a thief would eventually betray him (or he would betray them.)

The other person, sitting next to Y, _was_ a female. She didn't follow the rule of the other thieves, and told everyone her name Farrah.

Farrah was a mysterious girl. Q knew hardly anything of her (she rarely spoke.) She had once told her both her parents were dead, but not the circumstances of their deaths. Q hadn't thought she was in her place to ask, so she didn't ask. Everyone on Opelucid had their secrets.

Q giddily ran up to them, hugging them both from behind. Neither of them were as excited to see her as she was to see them.

"Guys! Do you not know it's our anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?" Y asked, pushing Q's arm off of his shoulder.

"Oh, working under Miss E!"

The three of them had all began their 'employment' on the same day, exactly one year ago that day. Farrah rolled her eyes.

"Only you, Q, would make a deal out of something so trivial," Y grumbled.

"Oh no she's not," interjected T. "Miss E wants to see the three of you!"

…

Grant and Aiden had been looking into the earth for five minutes more when they were caught by the Sky Guards. Grant hadn't accounted for them changing their positions.

Burnly the talonflame had picked up Grant in his talons as an impulse, but had neglected to pick up Aiden as well. The fire bird was away before the Sky Guard on his pidgeot had caught him.

The shape left by the talonflame on Aiden's tiny island was filled by the pidgeot.

"Aiden Beakel! You're in for it now!"

It was Heroot, Aiden's father's second-in-command. He particularly had it out for his father (their rivalry went back to the academy) and to an extent, had it out for Aiden.

"I suppose we could find a way where you don't tell me father about this?"

With a sly smile, Heroot shook his head.

This wasn't the first time Aiden had been caught out late, but something told him it was his last time. This was the final straw.

Heroot cuffed Aiden, and slung him on the back of his bird. The pidgeot flew fast, landing back on Striaton within twenty seconds. Something told Aiden, Heroot was fast to convict the son of his rival.

The Sky Guard knocked the Beakel door until it was answered, by a dazed Henry.

"Aiden," he grumbled, "_This, _is too far."

"Now the way I look at it," Heroot interjected, "You've got two options for your son here."

He shook Aiden, pushing him in the door, and following him in.

"Either 1, we take him down to the office and I get him convicted on trespassing on lower islands, or 2, we ship your son off to Sky School."

Aiden and Henry both knew what would have to happen. Neither of them wanted Aiden to be a Sky Guard, but he would have to at least train to be one now.

…

**Ok first of all I am deeply sorry for the last section. It is really just terribly written but I couldn't get it worded right. If I revisit anything in this story, expect it to be this. Also sorry if I maybe said your character was going to be included, and then they weren't. Originally Aiden's parts were going to happen the next day but I figured I would tell each characters story in time with each other. It made more sense. **

**Still accepting OCs. The ones I have received so far are all great, and if you so desire you may submit another. Quick note to the anonymous person who left a character in a review. Unfortunately your character doesn't fit with the story, as in their backstory doesn't fit. If you are reading this, I ask that if you have an account I would love for you to PM me so we can correct the characters mistakes, and I can use her. In her current state, I can't use her though sorry. **

**So, to entice you to review, here are some questions you can choose to answer:**

**1. Whose plot lines are you the most interested/least interested in of the three main characters? (Aiden, Brandon and Q)**

**2. Any predictions for future chapters, or how the story may unfold. (There should be some lift off in the next chapter)**

**3. Which Pokémon would you want to fly with, if you lived in the sky islands?**

**4. Would you like to hear more about the history, would it help with the execution of the story? (I still feel I've been pretty vague on what everything is)**

**That's all, thank you for reading!**


	3. Part 3

Part 3

In the underground corridors sat three teenagers, dressed in dark clothes so that if they walked through the night, they wouldn't be seen.

Q, Y, and Farrah were waiting outside the room of Miss E, one of the crime bosses of Opelucid City. The crown was riddled with crime, and Miss E was just one of the many underground crime kings and queens.

Farrah sat reading a book, unsurprisingly not engaging in conversation with the other two. Y's eyes were firmly on the golden framed door, and he was barely focused on what Q was talking about.

"I've heard Nimbasa Island is just one big theme park. The city itself was supposed to have moulded with the carnival and the two places are now just one. How crazy is that? Eh, Y?"

"Huh?" Y jumped out of his daydream.

"The door can't be that interesting, how come you can't take your eyes off it?!" Q joked.

"It's not the door, but what's on the other side," said Y with a sharp tone.

Q grumbled. She had tried for a year now (a year exactly, she thought) to try in some way to get closer to Y, but to almost no avail. Farrah had acted close to her since they had met, but Y had always kept his distance, brushing off almost everything Q said.

The large gold doors creaked open, and out stepped a large man wearing all black. Q didn't know his name (or rather identification letter) but did know he worked under Miss E, and had since before she was around.

When the man walked away, Q could see her boss through the open doors, the so-called Queen of the underworld: Miss E.

The woman was old for a crime boss, but was still incredibly capable. For a woman in her forties, she was incredibly physically built. Everything she wore was golden. From her many items of jewellery to her golden silk gown, the woman was a beacon of the crown colour. Her hair was black and wild and her eyes were brown and crazy. A few ninjask buzzed around the room and a giant heliolisk lay beside Miss E, resting on a pile of gold coins. The mighty yellow beast had a scar that reached from the side of his face down to his stomach.

The three teenagers walked into the room with a mix of emotions. Conversations with Miss E were rare, so Q, Y and Farrah didn't know what to think.

The underground Queen smiled. "Sit down," she said, motioning to three cushions on the floor. Miss E herself sat on a giant cushion, surrounded by her many treasures. She looked like a dragon from a children's book.

Farrah took a seat on the furthest cushion, while Q eagerly sat on the cushion closest to her boss.

"I take it you three know what day it is?" said Miss E, tossing a golden piece behind her hands. "Well, I know you do, Q." She lifted from her side a gramophone horn, through which Q could heard the mumbled conversations of those in the bar.

Q smiled. Miss E was a woman of many quirks, which Q admired greatly.

"It is our one year anniversary," Y said, "One year since we joined you."

"One year of thieving and robbing; one year of keeping a dragon out of sight; one year of teamwork and trust being built between the three of you," Miss E said as if it was prepared. "And now that it is the end of your first year, I have a test for the three of you."

"What kind of test?" Q asked, leaning forward on her cushion.

"There is a boy, well really, there is a man who has been thieving from nobles on my turf, and to my knowledge, he is not associated with any other crime boss. I want the three of you to teach him what it means to rob from nobles in my area without my consent. I thought this would make a good test for my three brightest stars."

"How would you like us to deal with him?" said Farrah. Y and Q both turned in surprise. Words from the girl were rare, and usually only were heard when it was a life-or-death situation.

"However you see fit." Miss E replied.

…

Brandon took a long sigh as he finally sat down for the evening, having just finished his final dance with Carla Burrton moments before. His sister Monica was doing her best to look happy as she danced with Lord Burrton, but her brother could see through the façade, catching the cracks in her smile. The little lord had come to the conclusion that his sister must have a plan; an escape route out of all of it. If she didn't, then she must have been drugged.

King Oleg of the six skies had yet to announce the formal engagement, but Brandon could see shifting at the royals' table and movements being made. The royals sat at a long table that was raised on a platform above the other tables, which were all decorated around the dance floor.

Horns were blown, and everyone's heads turned to the stage, where Brandon's father and the Sky King stood together. In his hand, the King clutched his cane, a pearly white staff topped with a crystal sphere. He knocked it on the ground, gathering the attention of the few folk who weren't watching already.

"Tonight, my lords and ladies," the Sky King said, speaking each word as if it made up a sentence, "Not only will you bear witness to a show of legendary power from Lord Cragspur's lugia, but you will also bear witness to the engagement of two of our world's most beautiful children."

He paused, either for effect or out of tiredness. The King was well in his eighties, and the night had taken his toll on him. He looked far from the man Brandon had first met when he was only eight years ago; time hadn't been good to the king. The crowd that had gathered on the floor murmured and whispered until the king's pearly white cane knocked against the ground once more.

"I am referring to the engagement of my grandson, Prince Makoll Culous, and the little lady of this very manor, Lady Monica Cragspur. We are delighted to join the royal family to this fine family, and we are assured that Lord and Lady Cragspur are just as joyous."

Brandon had quick glance over to where Monica was. He saw her smiling and blushing as the crowd turned their attention to her. This wasn't the Monica he knew; he stood by his earlier theories that it was a façade she was putting on.

Brandon also had a quick look over to the Prince. He had a smirk on his face, playing it cool, as the royal family always did.

Without another word, the king stepped back. Lord Cragspur then stepped forward. His smile wouldn't disappear any time soon, Brandon thought. The Lord asked if the crowd may part and take their seats: the main show was about to begin.

Guests hurried quickly to their seats; Monica sat beside Brandon at the Cragspur table. After the wedding (which Brandon couldn't picture ever happening) Monica would be sitting with the royals, but for now, she was still attached to her birth family.

"Hey, I noticed, the Yaksha clan aren't here," Monica said, sitting herself back in her seat. "Usually their table is next to ours, isn't it?"

Brandon had forgotten about the Yaksha family; he had been meaning to tell Monica about what had happened.

"There is no way you didn't hear!" Brandon said in disbelief. Monica missed the occasional gossip, but nothing as big as what had happened to Lord and Lady Yaksha.

"Didn't hear what?"

"About the fire on their mansion in Opelucid!"

"What? No way!"

Monica realised she was being loud, and all the attention of the night was already on her anyway. Brandon could feel eyes watch them.

"We are gathering unwanted attention brother," Monica said with a snobbish Opelucid accent. "We should discuss the matter later."

Brandon laughed. He liked it when his sister was happy; it was a rare event.

"Why on earth are you so happy?" Brandon asked after a pause, realising he didn't have an answer to his question. "You're marrying the prince!"

Monica replied with a whisper, "What's the best way to take down an army?" She paused. "Within its ranks."

…

Noise suddenly erupted from the horn beside Miss E. A bar fight had begun; it was obvious, from the rowdy way Q could hear the men speak.

"Ugh," moaned Miss E. She clicked her fingers and a Ninjask flew down beside her. She wrote a quick note, which she tied to the bug's body. "For my husband," she said, shooing the bug away.

"What did the note say?" asked Q. She felt very comfortable in Miss E's presence.

"Aren't we curious, Q?" laughed Miss E. "It told my husband to send those imbeciles my way."

"And what will you do with them?" Q asked, edging closer to Miss E.

"Crona here will deal with them... however she sees fit."

She stroked the head of her Heliolisk lightly.

"You kids can stay and watch what happens," Miss E proposed.

The three teenagers nodded. All of them were curious as to how Miss E handled situations.

Miss E waved her hand and Farrah, Q and Y all stood and moved to the side. Miss E's golden gates soon opened once more and, through the doors, two men were pushed by larger men. Q didn't know either of them; Miss E employed a great number of people.

The woman in gold stood up, and in a command rather than a question, she yelled, "Why in the skies are you two idiots fighting in my establishment?! I tolerate no fighting between my workers! We aren't too far underground from the surface, you morons, and you know what would happen if we were found!"

Q thought, and she was sure the men were thinking as well, of how counterproductive it was of Miss E to be shouting. She was, if anything, increasing their chance of being found by Sky Knights. Q then thought that was maybe what she wanted: if these two were to question her, then she could get even angrier at them, which she seemed to enjoy.

The men Q had heard being so loud before were quivering before Miss E now. She giggled, for which she received swollen looks from Y.

"So gents, why?" she queried, sitting back down.

The taller of the two men, the one with no hair on his head, spoke first. Pointing at the other man, he said, "This guy tried to steal the rob I brought in, from right under my nose."

The smaller of the men, the one with the black eye, couldn't look at Miss E.

"In this business, R," Miss E said addressing the smaller man "Trust between workers of the same group is vital. After all, we can't trust anyone else; no one but the people of our hive. Now, R, what was it that you tried to steal."

The bigger man answered for R, removing from the satchel that slung over his shoulder a blue flute. The bigger man was much calmer, now that it was clear he wasn't to blame.

"As I had suspected," Miss E said, smiling, "R, care to tell us what your plan with this blue flute was?"

R didn't speak.

"Was it maybe to sell to a buyer directly, R?"

R continued his silence. The bald man slowly backed away from him.

"I hope we aren't getting too big for our boots now, R."

R was trembling where he stood. He couldn't look Miss E in the eye.

"I think you need to be brought down a few pegs."

R's face shot up. His eyes were wide, full of fear and his legs were giving way. He fell to his knees.

Miss E stroked Crona's back in one smooth motion. Instantly, the yellow giant slithered up and onto its hind legs in front of R. It stood far taller than the thief as it glared down onto him.

The Pokémon cried out, a piercing tone to which everyone in the room, bar Miss E, covered their ears. Crona's frills opened up, which added to her intimidating appearance.

Q watched with intrigue as the Pokémon struck R down with a Thunderbolt and, soon afterwards, continued its attack by jumping on the poor man and scratching into his chest.

Farrah leaned over to Q and whispered in her ear.

"So that's Miss E's definition of 'dealing with it,' then."

…

**Ok so first of all, Sorry for not updating in a while. I have had essays to write for school, my laptop had to go to the shop and then I have had no internet since Wednesday. But here is this chapter… pretty short I know but the current draft of the next chapter is 3000 words already and Brandon's parts haven't really been implemented yet so it should get longer. **

**To answer one reviewer's question, the islands are at different heights in the sky, so some are on cloud level some are not. Striation sits on the cloud level, while Opelucid sits below it. The clouds below aren't in fact clouds, but a thick layer of dust, but the humans don't really know that.**

**Also, to the same reviewers question on the safety of the islands, some islands that will come later have walls, but most of them have sky guards watching them. The amount of sky guards depends on the size of the island. Striation is fairly small and only has twenty guards but bigger islands like Nimbasa and Castelia will have much, much more. **

**Thank you to Emerald Dynamo for giving the chapter a read over it was a huge help.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and submitting characters. I am still taking characters but they will only be used now if they are well done, and also please do note that even if I have told you that your character would appear there is a chance they won't as I have decided to speed up the story quite drastically. Please do review, it helps me remember I have a story to write. **


	4. Part 4

Part 4

**Two weeks later**

Under the terms of Heroot's blackmail, Aiden would have to attend either the Opelucid Sky Academy or the Mistralton Sky Academy for the next four years. Opelucid was generally the stricter school. Students there were more involved with the Sky Knight force in Opelucid. Most alumni went on to work for the crown.

Aiden had figured out why Heroot made the offer in the first place: to disgrace his father. Aiden wouldn't fit in at either academy; he would disgrace his father's name. Aiden didn't know why, but he felt great determination not to let that happen.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing, he thought. It would mean he would get to spend more time riding Fallon, and he knew, deep down, he needed the push to do this. Seven-year-old Aiden, who wanted to be exactly like his dad in every way, was still there inside.

"I've decided my school. I'm going to study in Opelucid and become a Sky Knight."

Aiden's parents were in a state of disbelief.

"Well, that's a shocker," his mum said, almost laughing.

Aiden's father was smiling, "Good choice, son. Opelucid Academy will be a lot harder, though."

"That's fine," Aiden said, straight-faced, "I want to prove that I can do this."

"Oh, I will miss you sweetie, but you will look cuter in an orange neckerchief," his mother said, squeezing his cheek. The neckerchief worn by Sky Guards and Knights was dependent on which island they were positioned on; for example, Aiden's father wore the green one, representing the Striaton Island guards.

"I think I still have my father's orange one somewhere," she said. "It's in my parent's box upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." Mrs Beakel hurried away to find Aiden's grandfather's neckerchief. He had forgotten that his grandfather was a Sky Knight; he had only met the late man a few times in his childhood.

Henry whispered to his son, "I know you have to do this, but I'm glad you're making the most of it."

Aiden had, for the first time in a long time, made his father proud. He had forgotten how good it felt.

...

"Welcome, Cragspurs, to the Royal City of Opelucid!"

Brandon's parents happily cheered as their Wailord landed into its loading bay. Brandon, personally was glad the trip was over. Their guide had been extremely annoying the whole time, pointing out to them any floating rocks she could see. On the other hand, Lily, Brandon's little sister, had loved the trip. The ship's staff had had a hard time stopping her from climbing out onto the Wailord. Their parents also had an aura of excitement the entire trip up (which was understandable, considering their greatest wish had just come true).

Their oldest child, Monica, was to marry the heir to the Sky Throne, Prince Makoll, in less than three weeks.

Monica had a smile on her face, but for very different reasons than her parents' smiles. She had been plotting since the night of their announced engagement to throw the wedding between her and the prince. She saw it as the biggest 'fuck you' she could give to the royals and her family. She had only told Brandon about it, who had told her his honest opinion: her throwing the marriage would disgrace their family for centuries to come. Brandon didn't care terribly about his family name, but it was his to wear as well.

She hadn't listened, though, as she was still planning on going through with not going through with it.

"Be careful as you disembark from the Wailord. My associate on the ground will guide you from now on. It has been a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time in Opelucid," the guide said as the Cragspurs gathered there belongings.

Brandon was thankful to leave the guide, but was scared for what the next guide had to offer. These people were obviously employed for their annoying personalities, Brandon thought.

The five Lords and Ladies disembarked from the carriage atop the Wailord down the ramp that had been positioned at the beast's side. Servants carried their bags behind them and their household Lugia, who had been flying beside the Wailord for the trip, landed beside them.

Brandon was already sweating in the sweltering heat of the city. His parents had made him wear an extravagant outfit of many layers and the material stuck tight to his body, making him very uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" Brandon asked.

"Silly Brandon, we're in Opelucid!" Lily cheered.

"No, I mean where are we in Opelucid? I thought we were going to the big castle."

"The Golden Alcazar is five minutes from here," a woman standing next to a carriage explained. "This is the closest private Wailord landing site to the Alcazar. My name is Bethan, and I will be your carriage driver today."

The white-painted carriage was drawn by two Rapidash, obviously bred for the task, as they were very tall and strong. The carriage itself was big enough to fit twenty, but he expected now that they would be related to royalty, his family would travel in such style.

"Very lovely, isn't it, Arron?" Brandon's mother Lillian asked, leaning into her husband.

"This is all so surreal."

The two adults were jumping around like giddy children. They hopped into the carriage, soon followed by Lily. Monica and Brandon followed gloomily.

Bethan followed them into the carriage and spoke just as the carriage departed. "Just to let you know, there is a large crowd gathered outside of this landing area, waiting for you. Don't worry, they are all just fans. Many people are very interested in the lives of the royal family and so really any event surrounding the royal family garners a lot of public attention. If I were you, I would get used to it."

The last thing Brandon wanted was more public attention. He would much rather discuss the lives of lords and ladies than be one himself.

"Monica," he said edging closer to his sister. "You know what we haven't talked about?"

"What?"

"The Yaksha House, remember?"

The gossip had slipped Brandon's mind, and he had no real idea how it had, considering it was quite an odd story.

"Oh yeah. what happened?"

"Whole family dead. Their house here in Opelucid burned down, with apparently all family members inside."

"Oh my goodness, Brandon, that's horrible! Was it an accident?"

Brandon didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrows at Monica instead.

"It wasn't an accident?" Monica guessed.

"An assassination, or at least the evidence suggests that. Someone purposely started the fire with Pokémon."

"Who could have done that?!"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "Probably some crime king. The Yaksha clan were known for the dodgy dealings, after all, so it really wouldn't surprise me if they had upset some underground boss so much that he wanted the whole family dead."

The carriage rolled out onto the street, and the Cragspur Lugia flew overhead, attached by rope to the carriage. Out of the window, Brandon could see hordes of people flooding towards them. They were stopped by guards stationed around the outside of the carriage, who also cleared the path that led to the large bridge Brandon could see at the street's end.

Monica did her princess act, waving to the crowd. She had maintained the image that was expected of her, and Brandon's parents did the same. They had been full-on noble mode since the ball two weeks before, insisting that that would just be the way they would act from now on. Lily excitedly stuck her top half out of the window, screaming to the crowds. Brandon sulked at tried to keep himself from the view of the crowd, ducking from the window.

"Come on, Brandon!" Monica sarcastically jeered him on.

"Oh leave your brother alone; he's just a little shy," Brandon's mother said in his defence.

The carriage made it past the crowd, and started rolling onto the golden bridge, over which Brandon began to see a wondrous building come into view.

…

"You're going to be gone for four years. What the hell am I going to do with my life for four years?"

Grant and Aiden sat on the edge of Striation, for the last time they would in a long, long time.

"Well, in three years we will both be twenty and would have been out of school anyway, so you would be living your life, regardless."

"I know, but I thought I would be doing it with you," Grant sighed.

"You could sign up too, for Knight Academy I mean. You could come with me to Opelucid next year. If you apply now, you could get in next fall."

Grant laughed, and fell back onto the grass. "There's no way in a million years I'm going to be a Sky Knight."

"Well then, what are you going to do Grant?"

"I'm going to fly down, to the ground."

"What?!"

Aiden jumped to his feet, and then pulled Grant up to his.

"We both know there's something down there, and I feel like it's my future to find out what is."

"And you think you're the first person in history to think this! It's against the law, Grant. If you don't end up dead then you'll be jailed or killed!" Aiden was getting angry at Grant, something that rarely happened. He loved his best friend, and wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Aiden, you've made your choice to go away to sky school for the rest of your teenage years; let me choose what I want to do with mine."

Aiden knew there was nothing he could do to convince Grant to not follow his own path, he just hoped Grant would see sense like he eventually always did.

"You're right. Just please try and stay safe while I'm away. Are you coming to wave me off?"

"I'd rather not." Grant couldn't look Aiden in the eye.

"Well then, this is goodbye."

"See you, Beakel."

Aiden walked away from the edge, not feeling the way he hoped he would.

He returned to his house. The southern Wailord bus was coming at five, destined for Opelucid at nine. Aiden took a guess that it was maybe three o'clock now, giving him two more hours on his home island.

He didn't feel sad about leaving, just... awed. It was all so sudden. A placement at Opelucid was open to Aiden by birthright, or since whenever his father became Head of the Guards on Striation, so it only took a few days for everything to be worked out. The academy didn't mind that he was joining so late in the year either, or that he didn't have his license. They knew he was a capable flyer, and trusted he would achieve his license with the academy. Aiden felt honoured, almost.

As he arrived home, he couldn't help but feel the beauty of it all. The orange sun cascaded the picturesque wooden home in a warm glow. The family's birds were perched on their stand outside. Fallon's mother, Henry's Braviary, seemed to know that Fallon would be leaving, as she was fixing his sons feathers.

His mom's Pokémon, a swanna, wasn't there meaning Anges, Aiden's mother, was out.

He went inside, said hello to his dad, and walked up the stairs. Aiden found in his room his travelling clothes: a warm purple jumper; double-layered dark cloth trousers; black boots and a black winter coat. Riding the Wailord in the night would be very cold, and it was best to be prepared. The other clothes Aiden was taken were all packed away. He wasn't taking much, as most of the time he would be wearing guard gear.

His father's old training clothes would do. The training knight's uniform consisted of a white cloth tunic, brown cloth pants, a black belt, reinforced boots and a brown leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was the emblem of trainees: the talon of a bird with a golden band around the bird's ankle. The same mark appeared on the belt and on the pocket of the jacket as well. Leather gauntlets were optional, but Aiden's father's had broken, so he wasn't bothering with them.

Aiden got changed into his travel wear after he got washed and packed what he would take with him on the Wailord bus into a satchel. When his books and belongings were packed, he met his father and his mother, now returned from the village shop, who were waiting for him downstairs.

"All set?" Aiden's father said, getting up from his seat. He held Aiden's holdall in his hands.

"I didn't think we were leaving just yet."

His mother explained, "We are going to Auntie Adelaide before you go; she said something about wanting to see you."

Aunt Adelaide wasn't Aiden's aunt, She wasn't even Aiden's mother's aunt: She was the aunt of Aiden's grandfather on his mother's side, making Adelaide Aiden's great-great-aunt, in actuality.

Despite this, everyone referred to the old woman as Auntie, related or not.

She lived at the eastern edge of Striation Island, in her 'dreamyard.' She was a seer of beyond, and knew lots of knowledge on subjects of lore and magic. She apparently also held the secret to eternal life, since the woman was by far the oldest person alive on Striation, possibly the whole southern sky.

Adelaide's dreamyard sat on the island's edge. It was a rather unimpressive shack, built in the ruins of an old temple. Legend has it that Adelaide built the shack herself to be as close as possible to all of the energy and aura present at the temple. The 'dreamyard' name came from the candle of Munna that floated to the island peak every year. The Munna had already left the island for the year, but a few always stayed behind with Adelaide and Aiden could see them float around her house as he walked up the path.

Adelaide's always felt particularly peaceful. Guests were expected to walk right in, as Aiden did. He wiped his feet on the mat reading "Sweet Dreams" and stepped into the warm home. The place smelt of baked goods and Munna's dream mist, a smell Aiden loved after his many visits.

Adelaide was sitting in her rocking chair, reading a book. She smiled when she saw Aiden and his parents. The little woman got up and hugged the family. She was smaller than any of them, reaching only to Aiden's waist.

"Aiden Beakel, I knew you would choose this path. I saw it when you were young, in Munna's mist. I'm glad that vision has come true, you will make a great guard or knight."

"I want to be a knight."

"As I thought. In my visions I have saw you wield another Pokémon, an attacking Pokémon. Only a sky knight would have such need."

"Can you tell me which Pokemon I will use, Adelaide?"

"I cannot."

The old lady walked over to a sleeping Munna, who was producing a pink vapour that filled the room.

"I can only tell people certain things of what I see. You know that, Aiden. The future would unravel itself if I told everyone of everything I saw."

"Is it strong, at least?"

Adelaide laughed as she looked into the mist. "Very strong, Aiden. You and your pokemon will do great things."

"Why is it that you asked us to come?" Henry asked as he sat on Adelaide's couch.

"I have a parting gift… for Aiden."

"Oh, hear that, Aiden!? Exciting," Anges said, shaking her son.

The old woman walked to her mantelpiece above her log-fuelled fire, and took down from it a jewellery box.

"Oh, I remember that!" Agnes squealed. "My father talked about that box. He said it was our claim to nobility. He always went on about how he would have it when you were dead, Adelaide."

"Yeah well I outlived my nephew, the old bastard. Even if I was dead, I would never let him get his hands on this," Adelaide grumbled.

"Why is that?" Agnes asked.

"Our family history is not something that should be brought up. It is better laid to rest."

Agnes said nothing more. Aiden could see Adelaide was unusually grumpy about that topic of conversation, and he could also see his mother didn't want to upset the old lady.

A quiet song played as Adelaide opened her box. She lifted from the box a pin.

"This is for your orange neckerchief," she said, and she clasped Aiden's hands around it. "In my visions, I have seen you wear this exact pin. It is a rare event that I must make the future happen itself, but alas, the mist has shown me this pin and it isn't my place to go against the mist."

Aiden's mother looked, wide-eyed at the pin from over Aiden's shoulder as he opened his hands. It was a purple hexagon, with six silver lines from the corners meeting in the shape's centre.

"What does it mean, Auntie?" Agnes asked, holding the pin to the dim light of the fire.

"I have no idea. It is one of the few items in my collection whose origin I can't explain. I like it that way, though," Adelaide said with a faint smile. "It's nice to have some mysteries left unsolved in the end, yes?"

Aiden nodded in agreement. While his grandfather had wanted the answers to his family, Aiden liked it Adelaide's way.

"Shall I make us some tea, Beakels? Henry, we have much to discuss."

"That would be lovely, Adelaide. We still have an hour or two before Aiden and I are off to Opelucid. Spending it with you would be lovely."

…

"Thieves shouldn't be working in the day. This is a terrible plan," Q protested. The three protégés of Miss E were running across rooftops, jumping between the buildings with relative ease. Y was running out in front, as almost always, while Farrah jumped slightly behind the other two, since she wasn't as fast on her feet as the other two were.

"It's a brilliant plan, Q, I can assure you that. Everyone in the city is at the southern side at the bridge, awaiting the arrival of the new princess-to-be. No one is around these northern parts. Look to the streets and see."

It was surprisingly quiet. Q saw hardly anyone, and they were moving too fast to really be noticed by anyone, themselves. Of course, if her dragon, Soot, had been with her, that would have been a different story.

Her two sneasel, whom she named Vix and Trix, were running alongside her. Despite their evolutionary stage, they were capable enough for whatever task they were going to handle. Y's crobat was somewhere around, probably flying below in side streets. Farrah's Pokémon, a Cofagrigus, couldn't easily be seen in the daylight, as it was a ghost type Pokémon. Q could just see its faint outline hover next to Farrah as she awkwardly jumped between the gaps in the roofs.

Technically, the trio hadn't figured out what they were planning on doing when they caught the mysterious man. Miss E had told them to deal with him however they see fit, so Q assumed they would get him into a comfortable position and then figure out what they would do from there.

"There it is," Y called back to the other two. "The Avia household."

Four high noble houses lived in Opelucid: the Avia household in the north; the Viperia household in the east; The Terrera household in the west and, formerly, the Yaksha household in the south.

On a day like this when all the city, including the members of the Avia family, would be in the south in and surrounding the Alcazar, then the Avia household was the perfect one to rob.

The trio of bandits made their last jump onto the roof beside the high noble house. Y blew into the whistle wrapped around his mouth and his crobat came up from a few streets away. It sped over to the roof.

"Ok, so how do we do this?"

"First off, we see if there are still any guards positioned in the front of the house."

Q looked over the edge of the roof down to the front entrance. She could see the large front door already open.

"Looks like the mystery man walked right on in the front door," she said.

"Then we should probably do the same."

Farrah, Y and Q jumped off the roof and landed on the steps of the Avia household. The large mansion was a Jade green colour, at its house stood tall above the other nearly houses. Its large white doors were wide open, and inside, Q could see guards knocked out on the floor.

"Our mysterious thief could do with a lesson in subtlety." Q joked.

Y walked confidently into the mansion, followed by an excited Q and Farrah trotting behind. Her Cofagrigus became more visible in the inside light. Its glistening silver and purple coffin floated behind Farrah, two of its long, shadowy hands rested on Farrah's back, which just freaked out Q. The Pokémon was constantly watching over her, keeping itself as close to the girl as possible.

Y put his finger to his lips as he tiptoed up the central staircase. Q and Farrah followed with silent steps. Trix and Vix jumped around from side to side, but because of their tiny feet, they made no sound.

Q could hear rustling from upstairs. The sound of drawers being opened and ransacked and closed. There source had been right: he was here for sure, the uninvited vagabond they were instructed to take down. They were going to sneak up on him, knock him out an-

"Eeep!"

It was a Pokémon, a small one by the sound of the high pitch. It jumped from the top of the staircase to along the corridor. It was off to warn its master their thieving had been interrupted. It had moved too fast for Q to accurately distinguish which Pokémon it was.

The trio quickly followed, caring no more for the element of surprise: the little Pokémon had already blown their cover.

The fast-moving Pokémon had ran into the end bedroom, and Miss E's squad quickly followed. The sheer size of the bedroom identified it as the master suite. Q thought of how the bed would be perfect for Soot; he could easily fit.

The thief was already trying to climb out the window, followed by his shedinja and zorua. It was clear that that was what the crying Pokémon had been, now.

Farrah pointed at the window, and her Cofagrigus quickly hovered over to pull the young man back in. The shedinja and zorua tried to intervene, but Trix and Nix had already circled around the zorua and Y's crobat had bashed itself into the side of the shedinja before it could move.

The cofagrigus wrapped its four arms around the boy and pulled him back from the window which he desperately clung onto, and threw him over to the bed.

The thief quickly sprung himself back up, however, bouncing off the bed and landing on his feet.

"Zorua, Illusion ability, go! Shedinja, Phantom Force!"

The zorua transformed into a sneasel, quickly jumping over Trix and then back flipping over Nix. Q had lost control over which two sneasel were hers.

Farrah pointed to the shedinja, her way of asking her Cofagrigus to deal with it. shedinja had already disappeared, though. As a ghost Pokémon, they should have expected a move like that. Farrah's Cofagrigus had already spent a shadow ball its way and the attack hit Y's crobat, knocking the Pokémon against a bookshelf which then promptly fell on top of him.

Y darted over to his Pokémon, but the thief was now standing over him. He kicked Y in the face before he had the chance to respond.

"Get the zorua!" Q called to her Pokémon. The Sneasel were as confused as their master was, however. "Fury Swipes!"

"Copycat!"

After one slash, the zorua was able to pick up the ability and all three Pokémon were slashing at each other furiously, each Sneasel slashing each of the others with its claws.

The thief had pulled a knife out, and as now running at Farrah. Her cofagrigus jumped in the way quickly, blocking the attacker with its shadow hands. The boy's shedinja, however, quickly crashed into the side of the cofagrigus and toppling the phantom Pokémon over.

The scuffle between the sneasel had left one still standing. One of the knocked out Sneasel morphed itself back into a zorua.

"Trix? Nix?" Q asked. The Pokémon responded with a strong T sound, indicating it was Trix who had won the battle. "I really should get you guys bandanas, or something."

"Shadow Ball!" the boy said, as he ducked behind the bed. The shedinja prepared a powerful orb of dark energy, much stronger than the one Farrah's cofagrigus had controlled moments before, and launched it at the cofagrigus. The ghost Pokémon fell back, the shadowy mist surrounding its body fading. The Pokémon looked like an inanimate object, a large sarcophagus, when unconscious. Farrah ran over to it, nodding her appreciation to her Pokémon.

Two Pokémon were left standing. Trix the sneasel jumped onto the dresser table and sharpened its claws while the shedinja hovered over to where the boy stood behind the bed.

"A fair fight?" Q asked. The boy nodded, putting the knife he carried back in his pocket.

"Shedinja, Metal Claw!"

"Trix, Ice Shard!"

The shedinja's claws glowed silver and, at an unanticipated speed, the Pokémon hovered towards Trix. Q jumped out of the way as Trix took a deep breath in, and then promptly blew twenty shards of ice in the shedinja's direction. The ghost Pokémon remained unfazed and carried out its Metal Claw attack, launching Trix to where Y and his crobat lay, unconscious.

Q couldn't think why her Pokémon's move hadn't done anything, but then remembered: She remembered the Shedinja who she had met before in the forest outside of Opelucid. That Pokémon had been unfazed by similar ice type attacks, but easily fell to a dark-type attack.

"Use Feint Attack, quickly!"

The boy's face looked scared. "Dodge now, Shedinja!"

It was too late. Although the Shedinja was faster than Q had expected, it was nowhere near the speed of a dashing Trix. The dark- and ice-type Pokémon was already slashing into the Shedinja before the command had finished, leaving the boy's mouth agape.

The bug type fell, crashing through the floor of the mansion as he did.

Farrah was up against the boy before he noticed, holding her own knife to his neck.

"Finished?"

The boy's head sunk.

…

As calming as the dreamyard was, Aiden couldn't help but feel anxious. His stomach was eating itself. His parents were inside talking to Adelaide while Aiden was out the back, resting against a stone wall far older than anything else on the island. Fallon, was lying across his legs as Aiden unconsciously stroked his head.

Fallon would be excited. He would be doing what he was meant to be doing: A Braviary was built to defend the skies. It was an incredibly fast and strong Pokémon, and Fallon was a prime example of a braivary. Aiden had won many races on Fallon, and the bird was able to carry up to five humans, if it had to.

Munna floated between the crumbling walls, letting off precious dream mist as they did.

"Dream mist is supposed to make you sleepy," Aiden rhetorically stated. "So how come Auntie Adelaide sees her visions in it. Like, I get she has a gift or whatever, but how come she can see what she sees?"

Aiden shook his bird off his lap, and the Braviary went off to peck after Munna. He jumped up and cautiously stumbled over to the munna. Aiden and Adelaide were related; there was a good chance Aiden had the gift too, right? He realized he was trying to convince himself he had some sort of power, but why on Earth hadn't he stuck his head in Munna mist before now? It was worth at least a shot, he thought.

With a big breath, Aiden head-butted the dream mist, which enveloped his whole being and put him into a deep, deep sleep.

…

Red fruit fell from a tree, and was caught by a nidorina before it hit the ground. It ran over with the apple to a woman, who sat between the roots of a very old tree. She radiated beauty. The foliage caused the light that shone past the branches to turn green and wave from side to side as the leaves did.

The woman took the fruit, and split it in half with her hands. She bit into one juicy half, giving the other to her pokemon with a smile. The poison pokemon gobbled up her portion in one bite, making her trainer smile. The women picked up her pokemon, and snuggled it into her. She eternally sat against the old oak tree.

…

When Aiden woke he was cold, but wrapped in many blankets. It was dark, and he was lying on hard wood. His head hurt as he cranked it up.

His father was sitting on wooden bench that Aiden could just make out in the dark. Fallon and his father's Braviary were lying on either side of the sky guard.

His father laughed as Aiden managed, very groggily, to stand up. Aiden realized they were flying in the carrier of a Wailord.

"W-what happened? We were at the dreamyard, weren't we?"

"Yes, but then you thought it was a good idea to stick your head in some dream mist, and you fell asleep. Adelaide said there was nothing to worry about; said your mother did it all the time when she was a child. We tried to wake you, but the mist got you good. So, we boarded the Wailord while you were still out. Right now we are on course for Opelucid. I think we just flew over Nacrene Island ,but there is no way to tell."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Aiden sulked.

"Don't worry, your mother has already booked her ticket for the next Wailord bus tomorrow. I'll be staying with you in Opelucid while we wait for your mother."

"That's ok, then." Aiden wrapped his blanket closer around him, and trundled over to sit next to his father between Fallon and Henry. Fallon dumped his head on Aiden.

"You scared, son?"

"Terrified."

"Good." Henry wrapped his arm around his son. "I would be worried if you weren't. If you just keep cool and actually listen to people, you'll be absolutely fine."

"Thanks, dad."

Aiden had been asleep for five hours, but to him it felt like a second. He had briefly dreamed of a woman and a tree, but the vision disappeared as if it was mist, itself. Aiden couldn't remember which Pokémon the woman had with her. Did she eat an apple? Maybe a pear? The more he tried to remember, the faster it fled from his mind.

...

The Wailord docked in an inner city stop in the early morning. The night had been cold, but Aiden could feel the heat of the city as he stepped off the carrier.

It's much warmer than Striation Island, he noticed. The buildings of the city were a yellow creamy colour, and there was always a bird in flight if you looked to the sky. Aiden liked it. He liked the constant sun, rare in the more southern isle of striation.

"This way!" Henry called as he departed from the bus station. Aiden followed, hauling his holdall with him.

The academy was a ten-minute walk from the Wailord station, but Aiden found it hard to navigate between the crowds of the city. The streets were packed with both humans and Pokémon. Aiden was careful to follow his father and watch his belongings. He was sweating, as he was still wearing his warm travel clothes.

The Opelucid Sky Academy was an old red brick building, which sat behind a large wall. Atop the wall sat guards with their birds. The school looked pretty well defended. Although the Sky Knights of Opelucid's main base of operation is the citadel on the crown's northern side, this school also served as a secondary or emergency base of operations.

The guards at the front gate let Aiden and his father inside the school after his father had shown them his neckerchief and the badges attached.

"Henry Beakel! And his son, the new student!" The gate guard called up to a guard on the wall, who on, hearing his friend's voice, cranked the gate open.

With shaking steps, Aiden walked into the school grounds. The training grounds of the sky guards and knights took up the schools surrounding land. Aiden could see battles between strong Pokémon take place. He watched excitedly as a Pidgeot drilled with its beak into the body of a togekiss, to which the fairy-type Pokémon responded by blasting the Pidgeot to the other side of the field with an aura sphere attack.

Fallon wasn't so much of a fighter, but if he was to be a Sky Knight he would have a second pokemon, an attacking pokemon, who would handle situations where a fighter would be needed.

Henry, Aiden and their Braviary arrived at the school entrance. The birds were told by their trainers to wait outside with the nearest guard, and father and son walked into the school together

Young boys wearing the uniform Aiden would soon wear were running all over the old building. Aiden saw the occasional girl trainee among them.

"As it's the weekend, trainees have no classes," Henry informed Aiden.

Aiden could feel the eyes of the students watch him as he walked behind his father. He tried his best not to look back, but the few trainees whose eyes he did meet gave him glares that would rival an arbok's. They could tell he was new. I guess I'm just fresh meat to them, he thought.

"Now you'll be starting training as soon as you get your full license son, which shouldn't take too long considering how well you fly Fallon, and how much time you will have to study for the theory test."

Aiden had failed his theory countless times before. He had never really taken the flying exam too seriously, but this time he would have to.

Henry stopped walking in front of the headmaster's office. The name plate on the door read, "Mr. Martell." Aiden's father knocked, and a booming voice from inside the office told them to come in.

Henry looked to Aiden, who nodded, and he opened the door.

Behind a large wooden desk sat a middle-aged man, muscular and moustached. He was the largest Sky Knight Aiden had even seen; the uniform he wore looked like it would explode.

"Beakel!" He charged himself at Aiden's father, wrapping his large arms around him and picking him up, "It's been a long long time! God, Henry Beakel! It must be, what, ten years?"

"I'd think so, Martell," Henry said, rubbing his sore limbs. "Joesph Martell, I would like you to meet my son, Aiden. He is your new student."

Joesph Martell shook Aiden's hand, as in he shook it up and down furiously fast until Aiden's arm was weak. "Aiden, the last time I saw you, you were five. I suppose you don't remember me."

Aiden didn't. "When your father worked in Special Rank, way in the past, we were on the same team. We went to school in Mistralton together as well. Yes, your father and I go way back."

"Do you not remember Martell, Aiden?" Henry asked, surprised. Aiden shook his head. "I suppose he wouldn't have been around much when you were young, but neither was I."

Henry looked genuinely happy. The man was often rather static, but seeing him with Martell, Aiden noticed his regular demeanour change from a grumpy frown to a smile.

"Aiden, I understand that you have yet to pass your flying exam." Aiden bowed his head. He felt disgraced he hadn't taken it more seriously now. "But that's ok. We will settle you in first. Now, let's get you to your room."

Mr Martell walked back over to his desk and opened the large glass window behind it. He shouted down to the courtyard outside.

"Gurei! Get Ward, tell him to get up here!"

Martell looked back and said, "Ward's my apprentice. He's a good guy; great with a sword. He'll take your to your room. I've put you in with him and a few other guys your age, if that's alright?"

"That's fine, sir."

"You know, you look just like your father did at your age. Don't you think so, Henry?"

Aiden's dad nodded and affectionately gazed at his son. "He's a much better flyer that I was at his age. He controls his Pokémon very well."

"And I'm right in saying you want to be a Sky Knight, Aiden." Joseph said.

"That's correct, sir."

"Then you will need another Pokémon. Have you any thoughts about which Pokémon?"

Aiden shook his head. He had given it much thought, but couldn't yet come to any conclusions.

"Well then, we will see which Pokémon you are best suited to, in time. In training, we will be able to see which type you work best with."

There was a knock at the door, and Joseph boomed, "Come in!" as he had done before.

From behind the door appeared a young man Aiden's age, if not slightly older. He was physically strong, which probably added years to his appearance. He had short, swept- back red hair and grey eyes, and his height barely beat Aiden's by a couple of inches. He was wearing the sky uniform, and from his patch on his top, Aiden could tell he was a trainee.

"Hi, sir. You wanted to see me?" said the boy as he walked into Mr. Martell's office.

"Yes I would like you to meet, Mr. Beakel here."

The boy saluted and shook Henry's hand. "It's an honour to meet such a high ranking guard."

"And this is his son, Aiden. He is a new student here and I would like you to show him around."

"Hello, my name is Tristan. People usually go by surname here, so you can call me Ward."

Aiden shook his outstretched hand.

"Hi. I'm Aiden, or I guess it's Beakel now."

"Ward, could you show Aiden to his room? He will be taking the spare bed."

"Of course, sir."

Tristan motioned Aiden to the door.

Henry spoke. "You go on, son. I'll see you again later, but I need to catch up with Mr. Martell, here."

…

**Did you know a group of tapir is called a candle? I think that is the cutest name to give a group of animals. Although every time I hear parliament of owls I think of the owls in house of commons wearing suits and that's pretty cute as well.**

**Anyway, that was the next chapter. Updates will be slow and I know that usually means updates will be non-existent, but I'm determined to keep this one going. I have everything set out, and I've legitimately thought this one through. **

**Aiden's story was so focused upon in this chapter simply because his story has went nowhere, and I guess you could say that about all of them but he was the hardest to get to Opelucid, which I where I want all the characters to be. **

**Also, chapters may be this long or they may be the usual 3000-4000 word length that I usually go with. It just depends on how much I need to cram in. **

**Reviews are always a pleasure to read. They genuinely help so thank you to everyone who does review. Also big thank you to Emerald Dynamo for proofreading and beta-ing, he is very, very helpful.**

**Characters are ****_still_**** being accepted, especially noble born people. I currently have one noble character, and a few more for Brandon to associate with would be nice. **

**Thanks, **


End file.
